Victoria Part 2: The Little Things
by Spunky0ne
Summary: Determined that his beloved Yuuri should have a biological child of his own, Victor gains their friend, Yuko's assistance in making the desired "Yuuri-baby." Though initially flustered, and angry at Victor for being manipulative, as Yuuri watches his child grow inside his best childhood friend's body, he begins to understand the magic of this kind of fatherhood too...Victor/Yuuri
1. Getting There is Half the Fun

**Victoria Part 2: The Little Things**

**By Spunky0ne**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Determined that his beloved Yuuri should have a biological child of his own, Victor gains their friend, Yuko's assistance in making the desired "Yuuri-baby." Though initially flustered, and angry at Victor for being manipulative, as Yuuri watches his child grow inside his best childhood friend's body, he begins to understand the magic of this kind of fatherhood too…yaoi, Victor/Yuuri**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter 1: Getting There is Half the Fun**

The digital clock in the Nikiforov kitchen struck seven as Victor stood at the stove, dressed in casual clothes and cooking his daughter's favorite American breakfast, scrambled eggs sprinkled with cheese and crumbled sausage set upon a large slice of toast and served up with a large glass of water and a smaller glass of orange juice. Victor hummed contentedly as he cooked, smiling as Tora's feet sounded in the hallway and his daughter stumbled into the kitchen, dressed for school, but rubbing at her sleepy eyes and yawning.

"Good morning," Victor greeted her as she flopped into her chair and Victor set down the freshly made food, then kissed her on the cheek, "You look as bright and shiny as Yuuri does this time of day. Do you have an exam today or something?"

"Mmhmm," Tora answered, perking up as the scent of the delicious breakfast reached her senses, "Oh wow, this looks so good!"

"I know, right?" Victor laughed, sitting down next to her with his own full plate, "I'm glad you told me how much you like this. I like it too."

"And I like your favorite syrniki too," Tora said, taking a big bite of her food.

Victor looked at his watch and frowned.

"Where is your brother?"

"Kolenka?" Tora giggled, "He's still unconscious. Between school exams and skating practice and making out with Tolenka…"

"Victoria, that is not…"

"Well, they do make out!" Tora insisted, "It's gross!"

Victor laughed softly.

"I'm kind of glad you think that, though…I hope you don't think it's gross when I kiss your other father."

"Well, it's always kinda weird to see your parents kissing and stuff," the silver-haired girl confessed, taking a swallow of water, "but it makes Yuuri-san and you happy, so I don't mind so much. It's just that Kolenka and Tolenka don't just kiss, they…"

She broke off as Kolenka hurried into the kitchen and slid into his chair.

"Morning, Victor," the youth greeted him.

"Morning," Victor said, eyeing him disapprovingly for a moment.

He left the table and returned with the last of the eggs and two slices of toast. He added a cup of black coffee a moment later.

"I don't like coffee," Kolenka said, looking confused.

"It will cover the lingering scent of liquor on your breath," Victor chided him, "You and Tolenka were up late and drinking last night, weren't you?"

"Among other things," Tora whispered into her hand.

"Shh!" Kolenka hissed softly, "Stop it, _Tigre_!"

"You can't blame her for caring about you," Victor said, sitting down at the table again, "The two of you are best friends, and you will someday be skating partners. It's right you should take care of each other. Don't be angry at her or me for getting after you if you are irresponsible."

"I wasn't…!" Kolenka began, "Okay, maybe I was, but…"

He let out a flustered breath as the doorbell rang.

"That'll be Vaska," Tora said, her face lighting as she hastily swallowed the last of her orange juice, then jumped up and kissed Victor on the cheek, "Bye Daddy! Bye Kolenka! Say bye to Yuuri-san for me! And have a good trip to Japan!"

"I will," Victor promised, watching as his daughter left the room.

He let out a breath and turned his attention back to the youth at the table with him. Kolenka met his eyes apologetically.

"You were saying?" Victor prompted him, resting his face on the palm of one hand.

Kolenka blushed.

"Look, I'm sorry about the drinking."

"Were there any drugs involved," Victor asked calmly.

"No," the youth said emphatically, "Tolenka and I would never take chances like that with our bodies. We're professional figure skaters. We have to take care of ourselves."

"You know, alcohol is a drug too."

"Yeah," Kolenka admitted, "I know. I just…ah…it was…"

He broke off, blushing furiously.

"Sorry, it was Tolenka's birthday."

"I see," Victor said, keeping the same calm tone, "I know you won't like the question, but I have to ask…"

"Yeah," Kolenka interrupted, "we did."

Victor was silent for a moment.

"What?" Kolenka objected, "I mean, I get you being against the drinking and stuff, even though you got drunk with your friends when you were my age."

"I won't deny I did that."

"And you had sex when you were…"

"I won't deny that either," Victor said, matter-of-factly, "I did those things, and because of the drinking, my stamina as a skater was affected. You know from having watched me skate that I have always had to struggle with that. In addition, my early relationships affected my thinking and my focus. I don't want you to forget why I brought you here."

"Because of Tora," Kolenka said more softly.

Victor slipped a hand under the youth's chin and made their eyes meet directly.

"Because you are a very talented skater and I am your coach and guardian. That makes me responsible for seeing that you and kept safe, that you taken care of, and that you reach your best potential as a skater. You won't do that unless you make the best choices. I really just want what is best for you."

He paused, then broke into a sly smirk.

"And because it looks better for me as a coach if you do well."

He let go of Kolenka's chin and turned his attention back to his food. Kolenka laughed and started to eat again too.

"Was it your first time?" Victor asked.

Kolenka choked on the food in his mouth and barely managed to swallow it.

"Ah…hah…I…!"

"I'll take that as a _yes_," Victor chuckled, "You're drinking every drop of that coffee."

"All right," Kolenka said in an annoyed tone, "It was my first time…"

"Did you…?"

"_Yes_!" the youth snapped, his blush darkening, "We used protection."

"Good."

"I knew I shouldn't drink late on a school night, but I was…"

Kolenka paused and Victor gave him a sympathetic smile.

"I thought it would hurt."

"Did it?"

"Uh…w-well, yeah, some," Kolenka stammered, "Victor, could we _please_ talk about something else?"

"We will change the subject," Victor promised, "but I have to ask one more difficult question."

"Oh my god!" Kolenka complained, "What?"

"Was there any bleeding?"

Kolenka's jaw clenched and he turned an even darker red. He held his breath for a moment, then let it out loudly.

"No," he said irritably, "I was afraid of that too, but it was fine. I'm fine."

"That's good."

"Ah…eh, it's kinda late. I need to get to school," Kolenka said, standing.

"You barely ate anything," Victor pointed out.

"I'll eat more at school. I have money."

"Good boy," Victor laughed, standing, "Yuuri and I will see you when we get back from Japan in a few days. You be good. Don't give Vaska's mother any trouble. Stick to your curfew and don't you dare show up at her house drunk. She's being very kind, offering to watch over you for us."

"I'll behave," Kolenka promised.

"Work hard on your step sequence," Victor added, "I'll be checking in with Yakov to see how you're doing."

He wrapped his arms around the youth and smiled as the gesture was only slightly reluctantly returned.

"Bye, Victor."

"Goodbye, Kolenka."

Victor watched as the youth left, then he walked back into the kitchen and cleaned up the breakfast dishes. He glanced at his watch as he was finishing and Yuuri came stumbling out of the master bedroom, looking like he wanted to go right back to sleep.

"Ah, right on time," Victor said, delivering his sleepy husband a cup of hot green tea and kissing him on the mouth.

"Darn," Yuuri yawned, "I meant to be up in time to say goodbye to the kids. I was just so tired after the extra long workout yesterday."

"It's fine," Victor assured him, "Tora said to tell you goodbye for her. Are you hungry?"

"I can get it myself," Yuuri chuckled, setting his tea on the counter.

Are you sure you don't want me to make you something?" Victor asked, smirking and pressing up against Yuuri so that he was backed up against the counter.

The two exchanged several long, open mouthed kisses and Victor moved his hips, exciting a reaction in both their loins.

"It's okay. I can make it myself," Yuuri giggled, running his fingers through Victor's mussed hair.

"What if I want to make it…with you?" Victor teased, sliding his hands into Yuuri's pants and grabbing his bare bottom.

"V-victor!"

Victor stopped his objections with a barrage of hungry kisses, at the same time, managing to slide their pants down. He lifted his no longer complaining partner onto the counter.

"Watch the tea!" Yuuri panted, wrapping his legs around his husband's body as Victor hastily prepared him, then joined their bodies.

The two surrendered to an intense exchange of hard, passionate thrusts and deep, penetrating kisses.

"Victor," Yuuri panted, "you know, because of the sperm donation, I have to not…"

"You are not supposed to ejaculate for two to three days before the procedure," Victor finished, continuing the firm, steady motion of his hips, "There are just enough days, then."

"Ah…w-we wanna be sure we…you know…"

"That you impregnate Yuko on the first try?"

"Stop that!" Yuuri scolded him, trying to pull away, but Victor held onto his hips and continued thrusting, "Don't say that when you're…um…ahh…ahh, V-victor!"

Victor pushed forward, holding Yuuri tightly as the two climaxed together.

"Yuu-ri!" Victor gasped, shuddering, "_Solnyshko!_"

The two men clung warmly to each other, kissing more slowly as their bodies gradually calmed. After several minutes, they gently disentangled themselves.

"I can still make you something," Victor offered.

"I think you've done enough for me," Yuuri giggled, cleaning up a little with a washcloth while Victor did the same, then tossed the washcloths into the laundry, "I should take a shower and get ready."

"Can I shower with you, love?" Victor asked, batting his eyelashes.

"Not if you're going to try to seduce me again," Yuuri chided him.

"Okay," Victor snickered, "you can seduce me?"

"No! We have to get ready to go."

"Eat something first," Victor insisted, "You can't be fathering babies if you don't eat right beforehand."

"There are a few days, and I'm not that hungry before I fly. Come on. Let's just take a shower."

Victor followed Yuuri back to the bedroom, where the two disrobed and headed into the shower. Victor rubbed soap all over Yuuri's slim body, lingering over his bottom.

"How are you feeling?" he asked, pressing his body up against his husband's and moving around to work the soap into a lather.

"Just in general? Or about the…um…"

"You're still nervous?" Victor asked, giving him a sympathetic look.

"I just…feel embarrassed," Yuuri confessed, burying his face in his husband's shoulder, "I have to go talk with counselors, and then I have to…"

"You have to ejaculate for them," Victor supplied.

"Would you _please_ stop saying it like that?" Yuuri pleaded, "You're making me more nervous, and I can't be nervous or when it's time for…for _that_, I won't be able to…do anything!"

"I know that you will do fine," Victor reassured him, "It will be all right, Yuuri."

"I don't know why you let me talk you into this!" Yuuri moaned, "We already have Tora and we're taking care of Kolenka. Can we really have a baby too, when we're still skating competitively."

"I told you. Everything will be all right. Yuko is happy to help us out."

"I don't think Takeshi's as happy to help as she is. What if he's mad? What if he hates me?"

"Stop doing that," Victor said, running his fingers through Yuuri's damp hair and kissing away his objections, "We are going to Japan so that we can make a beautiful baby to raise together. It will be your chance to have a baby of your own body, and it will be my chance to raise our baby with you, like I didn't get to do with Tora. It will all be fine. Stop worrying so much, okay?"

Yuuri drew in a long breath and released it slowly.

"Okay, I'll try."

The two finished showering, then they dressed and gathered the last of their things for the trip. When their driver arrived, they packed their things into the car, then headed to the airport and through security. They boarded their flight, then finally relaxed as the plane lifted off.

"You see, now, it's all good," Victor sighed, settling into his seat and leaning over on Yuuri's shoulder, "You can just be happy because we're going to be at the hot spring tonight and with your family."

"Hmm, I've been thinking about that," Yuuri said thoughtfully.

"Oh?"

"Well, you know, I'm not supposed to…"

He broke off and clapped a hand over Victor's mouth.

"Don't say it here!" he hissed, "But, I'm supposed to _abstain_ until the procedure, so…um…"

"What, Yuuri?" Victor asked, blinking.

"Eh…erm, I'm…ah…not going to sleep with you…until _after_," Yuuri answered.

"What?" Victor mused, giving him a stricken look, "You…?"

"I'm going to sleep in my room until after," Yuuri insisted.

"But, Yuuri, that's not fair!" Victor yelped, "How can you abandon me like that?"

"Ugh!" Yuuri groaned, "I'm not abandoning you! I just…have to not be tempted by you until after…the thing."

"The sperm donation?" Victor said, smiling.

"Victor, don't say that here!"

"Well, you're not being very nice to me, refusing to sleep with me, right before going to give your sperm to someone else."

"Stop saying things like that in public!" Yuuri whimpered, blushing brightly, "Victor!"

"You break my heart, Yuuri!"

"I'm just trying to make sure we're successful!" Yuuri snapped, "I only wanna have to do this once. I'm so embarrassed, I feel like I'm gonna die of embarrassment. The only reason I'm going through with this is because I know that it'll make you happy."

Victor's face fell, making Yuuri stop and stare at him.

"What? What did I say?"

"You…said that you were only doing this because you want to make me happy," Victor replied in a dispirited tone, "You don't say that it is for your happiness too. You…don't want this baby then?"

Yuuri's breath caught at the impact of Victor's crestfallen look, and he hastened to clear up the misperception.

"I didn't say that," Yuuri answered, taking Victor's hands in his, "I _am _happy to make this baby for us. It's just that…you know, my anxiety is so bad…and I never would have had the courage to ask Yuko to do this for me. What I was saying is that wanting to make you happy is so inspiring to me, that I am going to get past my nerves and do this, when I couldn't have done anything like this on my own. We will both be very happy when this baby is born."

"We will, won't we?" Victor said, looking at him hopefully, "We'll both be overjoyed!"

"Yeah!" Yuuri agreed, hugging Victor comfortingly, "We will be."

He sat back in his seat and looked out the window.

"If I don't die of embarrassment," he added too softly for Victor to hear.


	2. Readiness

**Chapter 2: Readiness**

An afternoon school bell rang, and the doors to the school opened to expel a throng of children who headed out to waiting cars, or down the street, into the Saint Petersburg neighborhood. Bright sunshine offered some warmth, but a chill remained in air as silvery-haired Victoria Nikiforova laughed and burst into a run down the sidewalk.

"Last one to the studio has to clean the equipment!" she laughed, "Come on, Vaska!"

"You cheater!" Vaska called out, grinning, his blue eyes fixed on her back as he stretched out his long legs and gave chase, "You ran right in front of me."

"Ladies first," Tora giggled, running faster.

The two eleven-year-olds raced down the street and around a corner, then thundered through a little park, along a shady trail, then down another street, past Tora's home, before turning a corner and heading to a lovely two-story on the next block. They burst through the front door without slowing, then skidded to a stop as a tall, slender, brown-haired woman in tights and dance shoes appeared in front of them, wearing an affectionate, but stern expression.

"What is this, you bursting into this house like a couple of wild animals," she scolded them teasingly, "Come now. Have your snack and get ready for your dance lesson. Tolenka and Kolenka should be along soon."

"If they don't stop in the park to kiss along the way," Tora laughed.

Vaska snickered and leaned towards Tora, batting his eyelashes and taking her hands in his.

"Oh Kolenka!" he said dramatically, "your eyes are so brown, like chocolate! I want to eat them up!"

"Eeeeew!" Tora laughed, pushing him away, "I'm not letting you eat my eyes, you monster!"

"But they're so taaaaasty! Can I just lick them?"

The two fell to play fighting as Raya Kasataya sighed and shook her head.

"Children…"

She left the two to their snack and headed for the in-home studio, calling out a greeting as she heard the front door open and Tolenka and Kolenka tumbled into the entry, both looking flushed and out of breath.

"You're late," Raya chided them, "Eat and get changed, you two."

"Yes, ma'am!" the teens responded, hurrying into the kitchen to join Tora and Vaska.

"You're lucky Daddy and Yuuri-san aren't here," Tora huffed, taking a bite of her food, "Daddy told you not to be late or to trouble Ms. Kasataya with your bad behavior while they're gone to Japan.

"I wasn't troubling anyone, _Tigre_," Kolenka argued, taking a sandwich from the ones Raya had left on the table for them, "It was just we got out late."

"Mmhmm, riiiiiiight," Tora said agnostically, her voice lilting slightly, as Victor's did sometimes, "I think there was a line at the kissing bush in the park and you had to wait to make out."

"We did not. Take that back!" Kolenka laughed, swatting at her.

Tora broke off a bit of her sandwich and threw it at him, starting a food fight that ended quickly as Raya stepped into the kitchen and gave the four a stern look, crossing her arms.

"Is this how you hurry to be on time to your lessons?" she scolded them, "Finish up and come on. I do have other students to teach today."

The children quickly sobered and finished their snack, then they headed to the studio, where they changed into their workout clothes and began their warm ups.

"Kolenka, Tolenka, I will work with you first," Raya directed them, "Vaska and Tora, work at the ballet bar."

"Yes, Ms, Kasataya!" the children answered.

The two older boys took up dance positions in front of Raya.

"We will begin with the side-by-side warm up from yesterday," she instructed the teens, "Tolenka, show me more facial expression and Kolenka, I know you can jump higher than you were yesterday."

"Yes ma'am!" the boys answered as they began their routine.

Over at the ballet bar, Vaska stood behind Tora, one hand on the bar as their knees bent and they lowered themselves.

"Good Vaska," Raya praised her son, "Tora, that is lovely. You remind me so much of Victor. You must practice with him a lot."

"Mhmm," Tora answered, nodding as she rose onto her toes, "Daddy and Yuuri-san and I dance together every day…well, when they're not traveling."

"I can tell. You have beautiful form, just as your fathers do."

"Thank you, Ms. Kasataya."

Raya turned back to the two teen boys just in time to see them holding hands as they leapt into the air.

"Boys!" she snapped, "You must concentrate…on your form, not on each other!"

"S-sorry, Ms. Kasataya!" the two apologized, catching each other's gaze and snickering as they turned away from her.

"It must be springtime," Raya sighed, shaking her head.

She watched silently as the four continued their practice, her expression sobering as she imagined the silhouette of her late husband, working endlessly in that same room as she watched.

_Kiriyak was not a natural talent in the way that Victor is, but he was so inspired by the beauty of dance and skating that he transformed himself through hard work and training, into a serious competitor. I am so proud of him._

_I see Kiriyak every day…still alive in our son, and I am still proud._

She signaled for the two pairs to switch places and Tolenka and Kolenka moved to the ballet bar, while Tora and Vaska moved to join her.

"Did the two of you finish creating the dance sequence I assigned you for the music I gave you?" she asked.

Vaska and Tora exchanged glances and nodded.

"Yes, ma'am," they answered.

"Very well. Let me see what you came up with."

She watched quietly as the two children took their places, Tora in front, with Vaska just behind her, one arm wrapped gently around her waist. She could barely keep herself from smiling as the two began to move.

_They are beautiful together, these two children brought to each other through tragedy…this girl, who lost her mother and found the father she never knew, and this boy, whose father protected Tora's father at the cost of his own life. I was afraid after Kiriyak died saving Victor's life, that Vaska might reject the things that made him so close to Kiriyak, but he is stronger than I gave him credit for being…and this girl that is born from Victor is…_

She paused, her eyes widening as Vaska turned and Tora spun away from him, moving with perfect grace and wearing Victor's own dreamy smile.

_She has his grace, his beauty, his liveliness. She has this part of his soul stamped onto hers. He shines in her and even though Victor's light must someday fade as Kiriyak's has…the light will not go out…just as my Kiriyak's has not gone out. Through these children that are a part of us and our love, we will keep that spark alive._

She realized suddenly that Vaska and Tora had stopped dancing and were looking back at her, wearing concerned expressions.

"Mama," Vaska said anxiously, breaking their studio rule that he should refer to her as "ma'am" or "Ms. Kasataya" during their lessons, "why are you crying?"

Raya blinked and rubbed at her eyes for a moment, then her smile returned. She curved a palm around her son's soft cheek, looking into the eyes of her lost love.

"You have done well," she praised the two, "For a moment, I thought that I was looking at two angels."

Then, she smirked.

"Tora, will you thank Victor for his help with your homework?"

Victoria blushed brightly.

"Erm, s-sorry, Ms. Kasataya," she apologized, "Vaska and I did come up with most of the moves ourselves, but we were worried that something was missing. We tried, but it just didn't look like we wanted it to, so…"

"So, you did the right thing to go to someone for help in making your presentation rise to the next level. Those arm movements and the small kick to lift your body higher, to make you fly into that last turn were perfect additions."

"But…it was really my dad who came up with them," Tora said, her eyes dropping to the floor.

"I know," Raya chuckled, "No one who has watched Victor dance would miss that, and Victor wasn't trying to hide it, because he understood this assignment better than you did, and he did only what he should. He waited for you to be inspired and to take the initiative to seek the help of a professional to find what your young eyes spotted, but couldn't identify. Children, part of dance is knowing what works and what doesn't. That you both could see what was lacking in your performance, and that you asserted yourselves and sought advice from someone like Victor is _exactly_ what I wanted. You did well, and that sequence was delivered perfectly. Show me again."

Raya loosed a soft sigh, watching the two as they performed together.

_You saw it too, Victor, didn't you?_

_These two children, joined by tragedy are wonderful partners. I think they will remain fast friends, at least._

She glanced at Tolenka, who stood behind Kolenka, performing his moves skillfully, but also ogling his Latino boyfriend.

_And maybe someday, when they are older, they will be more._

XXXXXXXXXX

Victor felt Yuuri shift slightly, and he opened his eyes and lifted his head from his husband's shoulder. A moment later, he was struck with a soft little sneeze. Yuuri's eyes opened and met his with a look of sleepy confusion.

"Are we there yet?" he asked.

"Not yet," Victor sighed, dropping his head back onto Yuuri's warm shoulder again, "and I'm getting so hungry!"

Yuuri turned his head and gave Victor a little smirk.

"_You _just know that as soon as we arrive, you can get your hands on one of my folks' famous pork cutlet bowls."

"Is it that obvious?" Victor giggled, stealing a kiss.

"Yeah, it's that obvious," Yuuri laughed softly, running his fingers through the silvery strands of Victor's soft hair.

He looked out the small window at the dark skies outside the airplane.

"I wonder how the kids are doing."

"They'll be sleeping by now," Victor answered, glancing longingly at his cell phone, "We can check in when we land, but they probably won't answer for awhile."

"Though, you know Tora will probably wake up, just when she knows we're landing. She'll want to be sure we got here safely."

"Right," Victor agreed, "I don't like to worry her."

"Me either."

Victor burrowed more deeply into Yuuri's shoulder and closed his eyes again.

"It's looking a little stormy out there."

"Hmm," Victor mumbled sleepily, "I did hear a storm might come though."

"Maybe."

Yuuri sighed and shook his head.

"Or maybe it's just Takeshi having fits over his wife having another guy's baby. Victor, I can't believe that you tricked him into agreeing to this. I don't feel good about taking advantage of someone who supports me so much as a skater."

"Mmm, didn't you tell me Takeshi teased you before?" his dozing husband asked.

"Well, yeah…when we were kids, but…"

"Then, I'd say he kind of deserve it, doesn't he?" Victor giggled.

"Victor!" Yuuri complained, "I don't…"

"Shh," Victor soothed him, raising his head to give his flustered husband another little peck on the frowning lips, "Takeshi is all right with this. He said so."

"Yeah, because Yuko probably made him," Yuuri said skeptically.

"Maybe, but either way, it's the right thing to do."

"Says who?" Yuuri demanded, keeping his voice low to avoid bothering the other passengers, "Victor, sometimes your judgement about what's right is, how shall I put this…it's a little bit, no, a whole lot off!"

"Will you relax about this," Victor chided him, "I told you a hundred times, it's going to be fine. Takeshi isn't jealous."

"Riiiight," Yuuri huffed agnostically.

"And anyway, if anyone should be jealous, it should be me. I have to watch this baby you make with another partner grow in Yuko's tummy. Have you thought about how I must feel?"

"You?" Yuuri snapped, "Victor, you're the one who came up with this crazy idea! How can you complain about being jealous? And if you're jealous, we can just not do it!"

"What? Are you kidding me?" Victor objected, "Yuuri, I am a little jealous, but more important than my petty feelings is the fact that I really want you to know what it's like to have a baby you helped to make. I know you love Tora like she was your own, but I feel kind of guilty that I didn't make her with you."

"I told you a million times, you don't have to feel guilty about that. I mean, it's not like you did this while we were together or anything."

"I know, but it still must have caused some jealous feelings in you. Come on, you know it did."

"Well…I mean…I wanna have a baby with you, but it just can't happen."

"Well, we could come a little close to it," Victor offered.

"Huh?" Yuuri grunted, giving him a befuddled look.

"Well, I could impregnate your sister. That's pretty close."

"Victor!" Yuuri yelped, "That's not funny!"

"I'm sure Mari wouldn't mind. She loves hot skaters."

"Stoooooop!"

Victor laughed.

"Okay, I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I was just teasing."

"I'm not talking to you," Yuuri snapped, turning away from him, "Maybe not for the whole time we're in Japan!"

"Come on, Yuuri. I was just joking," Victor pleaded, "I promise, I won't impregnate your sister while we are in Japan."

"I said I'm not talking to you!"

"Don't be that way."

"I'm not listening!"

"Yuuri!" Victor complained, "Yuuri? Yuuri!"

Victor continued to poke and prod him for several minutes, but his stubborn partner turned away, nudging Victor off of his shoulder.

"Don't be mad, Yuuri, please?"

He finally relented as the plane landed and the two went to collect their luggage, but he still looked cross as they headed to the car where Mari was waiting for him.

"Not one word to my sister about what you said before," Yuuri snapped sternly.

"Not one," Victor promised.

He grinned widely as they reached the car.

"Hi, Mari, good to see you," Victor greeted her, "Would you be willing to have my baby?"

"VICTOR!" Yuuri shouted.

Mari's calm expression didn't waver for a moment.

"Sure, why not," she said, as though discussing the weather.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?" Yuuri howled.

"Will you two idiots get in the car. It's raining, you know," Mari said in a deadpan voice.


End file.
